Tifa's Decision, Cloud's answer
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Cloud cemburu karena kehadiran reno? Kira-kira, siapa yang akan dipilih Tifa? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy VII milik Square-Enix

* * *

><p><em>Aku mengunci hati ini, hanya untuk kau seorang. Tak akan aku biarkan orang lain mengambil perasaan ini. Perasaan yang disebut cinta ini, hanya untukmu seorang...<em>

Enam bulan semenjak pertarungan melawan Omega, Midgar kembali damai. Semua penduduk mulai menjalani aktifitas mereka, termaksud Cloud dan kawan-kawan.

7th Heaven mulai ramai dikunjungi orang. Tifa terkadang sampai kerepotan. Untung, terkadang Yuffie suka datang dan membantunya untuk menemani Marlene dan Denzel bersama Shelke. Karena Shelke tidak sanggup mengimbangi anak-anak itu.

"Hai, Tifa! Yuffie datang untuk menolongmu!" Yuffie tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Selamat datang Yuffie. Maaf, aku jadi menyusahkanmu." jawab Tifa yang sedang melayani seorang pembeli.

"Tenang saja, serahkan semua kepada gadis ninja dari Wutai! Aku akan menjaga Marlene dan Denzel." Yuffie melangkah gembira ke lantai dua.

Langkah Yuffie terhenti ketika mendengar pintu bar terbuka. Dilihatnya sosok yang masuk ke dalam bar "Hah? Dia?"

"Hai." Sapa orang yang baru masuk.

"Oh, halo Reno." balas Tifa dengan senyum.

"Tunggu-tunggu!" Yuffie loncat dari tangga dan segera menghampiri Reno yang sudah duduk di bangku. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hei, aku datang hanya untuk minum. Tempat ini terbuka untuk umum kan?"

"Ya, tapi kami tidak mau melayani anggota TURKS!"

"Oh, sungguh?" Reno melipat tangannya, "Bagaimana dengan Vincent? Hei, dia juga pernah menjadi anggota TURKS kan? Sama sepertiku."

"Ugh!" Yuffie menjadi geram.

"Yuffie, sudahlah. Tidak ada salahnya kan, Reno datang ke sini." Tifa berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran antara Yuffie dengan Reno.

"Fine!" Yuffie membuang wajah dengan kesal, "Lebih baik aku menjaga anak-anak. Mungkin Shelke kerepotan sekarang." akhirnya Yuffie meninggalkan Tifa dan Reno.

"Maaf atas kejadian barusan. Nampaknya Yuffie..."

Reno tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa. Hei, boleh aku pesan minuman?"

"Oh ya, tentu." Tifa segera menyiapkan minuman untuk Reno.

Satu jam sudah Reno berada di 7th Heaven, sudah dua kali ia memesan minuman. Tapi dia belum beranjak pergi juga.

"Waow, 7th Heaven jadi ramai ya sekarang?" Reno memulai percakapan.

"Ya," Tifa menyeka keringat di keningnya. "Aku sampai kerepotan dibuatnya."

Reno terdiam, lalu mulai berpikir. "Hei, aku tahu!" pekiknya.

Tifa menatap Reno "Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku kerja sambilan di sini? Ya, hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf atas apa yang terjadi diantara kita dulu."

"Kerja sambilan?" Tifa terdiam. "Tapi..."

"Baik! Aku akan datang lagi besok!" Reno langsung berdiri, membayar minuman pesanannya, lalu keluar dari bar. "Sampai jumpa besok, bos!"

"Hei, aku bahkan belum sempat menjawab." Tifa menggeleng. Bos? Ya ampun.

Tidak lama setelah Reno keluar, suara motor terdengar di luar bar. Tifa tersenyum-menyadari siapa yang datang. Cloud terlihat membawa sebuah paket, kacamata hitamnya belum ia lepas. Sosok Cloud yang tegap memasuki bar, berjalan mendekati Tifa.

"Hai, Cloud." Sapa Tifa.

"Tadi Reno ke sini?" Cloud bertanya sambil membuka kacamatanya.

"Uh, iya. Kau tahu dari mana?" Tifa bertanya dengan bingung.

"Aku melihatnya berjalan keluar dari 7th Heaven barusan." Cloud duduk di bangku yang tadi diduduki oleh Reno. Ia melirik gelas yang belum sempat dibereskan oleh Tifa. Dia berapa lama di sini?

"Itu paket yang harus kau antarkan?" Tifa berusaha basa-basi.

"Ya, kebetulan arahnya lewat sini. Jadi aku sekalian mampir," jawab Cloud tanpa melihat wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Oh, begitu." Tifa terdengar sedih. Kebetulan ya? Aku kira... Tifa tersenyum kecut sambil mengambil gelas untuk Cloud.

"Ah, anak-anak bagaimana?" Cloud akhirnya menatap wajah Tifa yang sedang tertunduk ke bawah.

"Eh, anak-anak?" Tifa kaget. Minuman yang ia tuang hampir tumpah.

"Ya, Marlene dan Denzel." Cloud menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Mereka sedang apa?"

Tifa membuang nafas. Tidak biasanya Cloud menyebut mereka dengan sebutan anak-anak, pasti selalu menyebut nama mereka. "Oh, mereka sedang di lantai dua bersama Yuffie dan Shelke."

"Yuffie ada di sini?"

"Ya, belakangan pengunjung sedang ramai. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Marlene dan Denzel selagi aku mengurus bar. Maka dari itu..."

"Mungkin kau harus mencari pekerja sambilan," usul Cloud sebelum meneguk minuman dari Tifa.

"Oh, kalau itu..." Tifa terdiam. Apa aku harus mengatakannya kepada Cloud?

"Kenapa?"

"Sebetulnya, Reno menawarkan diri untuk kerja sambilan di sini." Tifa menjawab dengan suara rendah.

"Reno?" nada bicara Cloud terdengar bingung dan kaget.

"Ya, tadi. Sebelum dia pergi, dia bilang besok akan datang lagi dan membantuku mengurus bar."

Cloud memalingkan muka. Cih! Orang itu.

"Uh, Cloud. Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Cloud singkat. Kembali dikenakannya kacamata hitam itu, kemudian mengambil paket dari atas meja, "Aku pergi dulu. Masih banyak paket yang harus aku antar."

Tifa mengangguk "Hati-hati Cloud."

Cloud tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan. Ditutupnya pintu bar dengan keras. Sampai-sampai pengunjung melirik ke arah pintu. Cloud, dia kenapa? Apakah ada yang salah dari ucapanku?

_Tidak kah kau sadar, bahwa hanya kau yang sanggup membuka hati ini. Dengan senyuman tulusmu..._

Aku rasa, dia tidak akan pernah menyadarinya. Tifa membuang nafas panjang.


	2. Chapter 2

_Final Fantasy VII milik Square-Enix_

* * *

><p><em>Apakah persaaan yang kau tunjukkan padaku ini cinta? Atau, aku telah salah mengartikannya? Ingin ku bertanya langsung padamu mengenai perasaan ini, namun, kau selalu mengunci pintu hatimu…<em>

_x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x_

Cloud terduduk diam disalah satu bangku 7th Heaven. Gelas minuman miliknya belum tersentuh, matanya hanya tertuju kepada konter bar. Reno berdiri di samping Tifa, membantunya. Terkadang mereka becakap-cakap, atau bercanda.

Sudah tiga minggu semenjak Reno kerja paruh waktu di sini. Pekerjaan Tifa menjadi ringan berkat kehadiran Reno, suasana 7th Heaven juga lebih ramai. Cloud menghela nafas.

"Cloud, _what's with the long face_?" Cid menepuk pundak Cloud dari belakang.

"Heh, tampaknya ada yang cemburu," kata Barret.

"Hah, siapa?" tanya Nanaki.

Cid dan Barret memukul punggung Cloud bersamaan. Reeve dan Nanaki tertawa bersamaan.

"Bawel!" Cloud menyikut Cid. "Lakukan saja pekerjaan kalian, jangan ganggu aku."

Reeve menghentikan tawanya, "Cloud, bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan Cid, Barret, dan Vincent melakukan satu tugas untuk WRO."

"Tugas apa?" Barret dan Cid bertanya serempak.

"Ini membutuhkan keahlian Cloud," Reeve menatap Cloud, "Bagaimana? Setuju?"

"Tugasnya apa?"

Reeve berbisik ke telinga Cloud, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah "Hei-hei! Yang benar saja!" teriaknya kencang.

Semua yang ada di bar melihatnya, termaksud Tifa dan Reno. "Ah, ehm," Cloud berdahem. "Tidak apa-apa." Sesaat, Cloud menangkap senyuman Tifa. Apa senyuman itu untukku? Batinnya.

"Bagaimana Cloud?" Tanya Reeve.

"Bayarannya lumayan tinggi loh Cloud! Mungkin kau bisa merenovasi villamu." ungkap Barret bersemangat.

"Tapi aku tidak mau!" Cloud berteriak tertahan.

"Bayarannya 100 juta Gil bila kau mau melakukan hal itu. Tapi bila kita terpaksa menggunakan kekerasan, bayarannya 20 juta Gil." ucap Reeve.

"Hei, kenapa bedanya jauh sekali?" protes Cid.

"Kalau Cloud mau melakukannya, dia bisa mengungkit informasi yang kita butuhkan secara damai. Tapi kalau kita menggunakan kekerasan, kalian tahu apa jadinya." jelas Reeve.

Cid dan Barret menatap Cloud dengan tajam "Cloud, kau harus mau melakukannya!"

Wajah Cloud tegang melihat ekspresi Cid dan Barret "Tidaaak!" ia keluar dari bar sambil berlari, sampai-sampai menabrak Vincent yang baru datang.

"…" "Ada apa?" Vincent bertanya.

Cid, Barret, dan Reeve hanya mengangkat kedua bahu mereka.

Yuffie tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Vincent datang "Vinny!" ia berlari.

"…" Vincent menghela nafas dan menghindari pelukan Yuffie, hingga gadis ninja itu menabrak pintu di belakang Vincent.

"Vincent! Kau jahat!" teriak Yuffie dengan nada memelas.

"…" Vincent hanya melihat Yuffie yang jatuh tersungkur.

"Hai, Vincent," sapa Shelke.

"…" Vincent melirik melirik Shelke, lalu menatap Tifa dan Reno bergantian. "Hai Vince," sapa keduanya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"

Shelke terlihat kecewa karena Vincent hanya meliriknya beberapa saat.

"Oh, kau belum tahu? Aku kerja sambilan di sini!" Jawab Reno.

"Oh." Vincent lalu menatap Reeve "Ada perlu apa memanggilku ke sini?"

"Ya, WRO membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi, Vincent." Reeve mempersilahkan Vincent untuk duduk "Bayarannya lumayan, 50 juta Gil-bila Cloud mau melakukan sesuatu. Bila kita menggunakan kekerasan, kita hanya mendapat 10 juta Gil."

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Vincent bingung.

Cid dan Barret tersenyum lebar "Kau tahu kan, Vinny? Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu."

"…" "Aku rasa susah, untuk menyuruh Cloud mau melakukan hal itu lagi."

"Yah, sayang," Cid menghela nafas "Padahal dia mahir dalam hal itu."

Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Tifa membawakan segelas minuman untuk Vincent "Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Tadi kenapa Cloud pergi sambil berteriak begitu?"

"Dia tidak mau membantu kami melakukan suatu misi, padahal misi ini sangat penting," jawab Cid. "Tifa, kau mau kan, membujuk Cloud untuk membantu kami?"

Tifa mengeritkan kening "Memang misinya apa?"

"Uh, ini, anu," Cid terlihat gugup.

"Kami ingin masuk kembali ke Under ground Shin-Ra Building. Karena belakangan ini ada anggota WRO yang menangkap sebuah Life Signal dari bawah sana," jawab Vincent.

"EH?" Barret, Cid, Reeve, Nanaki, dan Tifa menatap Vincent tidak percaya.

"Apa?" Vincent terlihat bingung.

Tifa menatap yang lainnya juga dengan tatapan bingung "kenapa kalian bilang 'Eh' bersamaan?"

"Eng, kami kaget!" Jawab Barret asal. "Kaget karena… Uhhh, Vincent sudah tahu misinya! Padahal kami baru mau membahasnya hari ini, iya kan Vinny?"

"Belakangan aku sering ke sana, dan terkadang suka merasakan sesuatu yang aneh."

Reeve dan Cid hanya saling tatap, sedangkan Barret tersenyum tidak jelas sambil menepuk pundak Vincent. Nanaki terkekeh.

"Mungkin, aku bisa membantu kalian." ujar Tifa.

"Sungguh?" Semua terpekik senang, kecuali Vincent.

"Ya, aku kira aku bisa. Aku akan mengirimnya SMS." Tifa meninggalkan meja Reeve dan yang lainnya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan handphonenya.

"Terima kasih Tifa, kau benar-benar menolong kami." Ucap Reev, mewakili lainnya.

Tifa tersenyum sebagai jawaban, lalu mulai mengetik sebuah SMS.

To : Cloud  
><span>Cloud, Reeve bilang kalau mereka ada misi yang membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kau sudah menerimanya?<span>

"Ada apa?" Tanya Reno yang sedang mengelap gelas.

"Ah, mereka ingin masuk ke under ground Shin-Ra building. Dan mereka membutuhkan bantuan Cloud." Reno mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Tifa.

"Vincent, terima kasih!" pekik Cid dan Barret bersamaan.

"Aku minta setengah dari pembayaran dimuka bila Cloud mau melakukannya," ucap Vincent sebelum pergi.

"Hei, sejak kapan Vincent jadi mata duitan?" Reeve, Cid dan Barret saling tatap.

"Mungkin dia ingin memperbaiki Death Penaltynya yang rusak kemarin." ucap Nanaki.

"Ha, Death Penaltynya rusak? Kenapa?" tanya ketiganya kompak.

"Kemasukan air." jawab Nanaki sebelum ia kembali tidur.

"HAH?" Mereka lagi-lagi saling tatap.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Cloud sudah berada di peternakan Chocobo, ia ingin melihat Chocobo miliknya dan juga menghindar dari teman-temannya.

Handphone Cloud berdering, tanda ada pesan masuk. Dengan muka kesal, ia membaca SMS tersebut.

From : Tifa  
><span>Cloud, Reeve bilang kalau mereka ada misi yang membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kau sudah menerimanya?<span>

Waaa! Cloud nyaris menjatuhkan handphonenya. Reeve! Apa yang mereka katakan kepada Tifa? Ugh, yang benar saja! Aku tidak mau melakukan hal itu lagi!

Ragu, Cloud menjawab pesan dari Tifa.

To : Tifa  
><span>Uhhh, aku masih memikirkannya. Nanti aku akan menelepon Reeve.<span>

Cloud menatap Fenrir yang ia parkir agak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Mana sudi aku melakukannya lagi! Dulu, aku melakukan hal itu, karena aku harus menolong Tifa! Kalau sekarang… Tidak akan!

Handphonenya berdering lagi.

From : Tifa  
><span>Ayolah Cloud, sudah lama kan kau tidak melakukan hal itu? Lagipula, Reeve dan yang lain sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu. Bahkan, Vincent saja setuju.<span>

Vincent setuju? Dia setuju melihatku… Argh! Apa-apaa dia! Tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Barret. Ya, villa di Costa Del Sol memang perlu direnovasi. Banyak penyewa yang suka mengeluhkan beberapa hal. Cloud menarik nafas panjang. Mereka memang pintar, meminta Tifa untuk membujukku. Kurang *&^%$#! kalian!

To : Tifa  
><span>Baiklah, bilang pada Reeve, aku setuju.<span>

Cloud menunduk lesu setelah mengirim SMS tersebut. Entah apa jadinya kalau Tifa tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan. Handphonenya berdering lagi, SMS masuk dari Tifa.

From : Tifa  
><span>Aku sudah menyampaikannya kepada Reeve. Ia dan yang lain berterima kasih kepadamu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sekarang ada di mana Cloud? Kenapa kau tadi pergi begitu saja dari bar tanpa bilang kepadaku?<span>

Cloud menatap layar handphonenya. Aku lupa, aku langsung lari begitu saja tadi. Ia menelepon Tifa.

**"Ya, ini handphone Tifa Lockheart. Tapi yang punya HP sedang tidak ada di tempat, ini siapa ya?"**

Suara ini! **"Reno? Kenapa handphone Tifa bisa ada ditanganmu?"**

**"Oh Cloud!" **Reno terdengar kaget. **"Ah, aku sedang menemani Tifa belanja bulanan. Kebetulan, Cid, Barret dan Reeve ada di sana, jadi Tifa meminta mereka untuk menjaga bar ketika aku dan Tifa pergi belanja."**

Sejak kapan Reno mengambil posisiku untuk menemani Tifa belanja bulanan? Terdengar Reno masih mengoceh di seberang sana, namun Cloud tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali.  
><strong><br>"Oh, itu Tifa. Kau mau bicara dengannya?"**

**"Tidak." **Cloud langsung mematikan teleponnya. Lalu menghela nafas.

_Apakah kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Perasaan yang telah kumiliki dari dulu, dan tidak pernah berubah sedikit pun hingga saat ini. Aku mulai meragukan hal itu._


	3. Chapter 3

_Final Fantasy VII sepenuhny milik Square-Enix_

* * *

><p><em>Apakah aku salah telah mengunci perasaan ini dalam hatiku? Sehingga kau tidak menyadarinya sama sekali?<em>

Tifa terlihat di depan Reno membawa beberapa plastik "Tadi siapa Reno?"

"Ah, dari Cloud."

"Cloud?" Mata Tifa membelak. Lalu mengambil handphonenya dari tangan Reno. Tertulis nama Cloud dalam daftar panggilan masuk. Bodoh! Seharusnya aku membawa handphone ini! Tifa, mengapa kau bisa teledor seperti ini!

"Uh, Tifa, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tifa menyerahkan semua bungkusan kepada Reno "Maaf, bisakah kau mengantar barang-barang ini ke bar sebelum mereka bertiga membuat kacau di sana? Terima kasih." ia berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Reno hanya terdiam melihatnya.

"Ayo, angkat Cloud!" Tifa berusaha menghubungi Cloud.

**"Apa?"** Cloud terdengar ketus.

Syukurlah, dia mengangkatnya! **"Cloud, tadi kata Reno kau…"**

**"Maaf, aku telah mengganggu acara belanja bulanan kalian."** Cloud mematikan telepon.

Cloud! Dia kenapa? Apa dia marah? Tapi kenapa? Karena aku pergi belanja bulanan dengan Reno? Harusnya dia ingat kan, kalau hari ini akhir bulan, waktunya belanja bulanan. Tifa menggeleng sedih.

Entah kenapa, Tifa terdorong untuk melihat kalender di handphonenya. Aplikasi yang paling jarang dilihat oleh Tifa. Ia melihat kalender di handphonenya, hari ketiga dari bulan depan berwarna hitam, tanda ada sebuah note di tanggal itu. Tinggal empat hari lagi. Apakah Cloud ingat? Aku ragu.

"Uh, Tifa?" Reno menyentuh pundak Tifa dari belakang. "Maaf, kau jadi bertengkar dengan Cloud gara-gara aku."  
>Tifa menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. "Tidak, ini bukan salahmu." "Ayo pulang, aku takut 7th Heaven kenapa-napa bila kita meninggalkannya terlalu lama."<br>_  
>Perlahan, kau menjauhiku. Disaat aku akan membuka hati ini, kau tidak ada. Yang ada, adalah orang lain, yang mau menunggu lama hingga aku membuka hati ini.<em>

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x  
><em><br>Aku salah mengartikan perasaan yang selama ini kau tunjukkan kepadaku. Ini bukan cinta. Karena cintamu hanya untuknya, bukan aku. Sungguh bodoh diri ini._

Tifa sengaja menutup 7th Heaven hari ini. Katanya ingin merapihkan bar, jadi Marlene, Denzel, Shelke, dan Yuffie bisa bermain di lantai satu dengan leluasa.

"Hei, Tifa, ulang tahunmu tinggal tiga hari lagi kan?" tanya Yuffie yang sedang memandangi sebuah Materia.

"Ah, ya. Kenapa?" Tifa balik bertanya.

"Kau ingin merayakannya di mana?"

"Sungguh pertanyaan yang bodoh," Shelke yang sedang duduk di pojok berkata.

"Hei, itu bukan pertanyaan yang bodoh!" Yuffie mengeram kesal "Lalu-lalu, di mana?"

"Di sini saja. Tidak perlu repot-repot," Tifa tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau di Nibelheim? Bukannya itu kota penuh kenangan untukmu dan Cloud?" Dan juga untuk Vinny tentunya! Yuffie terkekeh.

"Entah… Aku bingung…" Terdengar pintu bar terbuka. Tifa dan yang lain melihat kearah pintu. "Ayah!" teriak Marlene senang begitu melihat ayahnya pulang.

"Hai, Marlene! Kau jadi anak baik kan hari ini?" Barret menggendong Marlene.

"Tentu ayah! Aku tidak menyusahkan Tifa, Yuffie atau pun Shelke."

"Bagus! Itu baru anak ayah!" Barret mengelus rambut Marlene. "Ayah, turunkan aku. Aku mau bermaindengan Denzel."

"Oh, baiklah." Barret menurunkan Marlene hati-hati. Lalu duduk dibangku dekat Nanaki yang sedang tertidur.

"Hei, kemana Vincent?" Yuffie kaget waktu tidak melihat Vincent.

"Dia pergi ke tempat biasa, dan ingin sendirian untuk saat ini." jawab Cid.

Yuffie dan Shelke terlihat kecewa. Tapi, masih ada yang lebih kecewa dibandingkan mereka, Cloud. Yang daritadi hanya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Cloud? Kau kenapa?" tanya Tifa.

"Dia masih shock karena tadi ada prajurit yang nyaris menciumnya!" Barret tertawa keras.

"Sudah aku bilang, kalau dia mengenakan wig rambut pirang, pasti banyak yang suka," sekarang Cid yang berkomentar.

"Oh, dugaanku tepat." ucap Nanaki yang baru bangun tidur.

"Eh?" Tifa bengong. "Kalian bukannya pergi ke gedung Shin-Ra? Kenapa…"

"Untuk melewati prajurit tanpa harus melawannya," jawab Cait Sith. "Dan, itu sangat berguna. Jadi kami tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu untuk berkelahi."

"Ooh, Cloud menjadi Cloudia lagi ya?" Yuffie tertawa senang. "Seandainya aku ada di sana!"

"Cloudia?" Shelke menatap Tifa.

"Oh, itu… Nama panggilan Cloud…." Tifa merasa sengan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi Shelke terus saja melihatnya, Tifa akhirnya menyelesaikan kalimatnya "Saat ia sedang menyamar menjadi perempuan."

Shelke menatap Cloud yang berwajah murung sedang duduk dikelilingi Yuffie, Barret, Cid, Cait Sith, dan Nanaki. "Dia? Menyamar jadi perempuan?"

"Mungkin kau ragu, tapi kalau kau sudah melihatnya, kau pasti tidak percaya kalau yang ada dihadapanmu adalah seorang pria yang menyamar," Tifa jadi teringat ketika ia pertama kali melihat Cloud melakukannya. Tifa hampir tidak mengenali Cloud, bila Aerith tidak mengatakan kepadanya.

"Kalian tidak bilang kalau kalian menyuruh Cloud untuk menyamar menjadi perempuan," Tifa berkacak pinggang.

"Oh," Barret dan Cid menoleh ke belakang. "Maaf, tadinya kami disuruh untuk merahasiakan ini oleh Cloud. Tapi…" kedua saling tatap. Lalu tertawa bersamaan.

"Ada apa?" Tifa mengeritkan kening.

"Ada tentara yang nyaris mencium Cloud kalau Vincent tidak muncul dalam wujud Chaosnya!" Jawab Barret disela tawa.

"Ya, jarak mereka sudah begitu dekat!" Cid mempraktekkan dengan kedua tangannya, "Sayang, Vince datang dan menyelamatkan sang putri!"

"Cukup!" Cloud berdiri, "Tidak cukupkah kalian mengejekku selama perjalanan pulang? Aku hampir menabrak sebuah tiang listrik karena suara tawa Cid dan Barret yang menyebalkan!"

Tawa Cid dan Barret makin keras, bahkan mereka sampai mengeluarkan air mata. "Argh!" Kesal, Cloud berniat untuk keluar. Sampai terdengar suara mengetuk pintu.

"Hei, aku kira Vince baru pulang nanti malam." Caith Sith menatap ke jendela.

Cloud juga menatap keluar jendela. Dia! Cloud tambah kesal. Itu bukan Vincent! Tapi orang itu!

"Hai semua!" Reno masuk ke dalam bar sambil membawa sebuah bingkisan.

Cih, dia lagi! Batin Cloud.

Yuffie, Barret, Cid , dan Nanaki tidak terusik dengan kedatangan Reno. Shelke sedang melamun, Marlene dan Denzel

"Hai Reno." Sapa Tifa.

Hei-hei, sejak kapan Tifa suka menyapa pria menyebalkan ini? Cloud terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Reno.

"Oh ya, ini untukmu." Reno mengeluarkan sebuah vas bunga warna putih gading berukuran besar. "Tadinya aku mau sekalian membeli bunganya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu kau suka bunga apa."

"Oh, terima kasih Reno." Tifa meletakkan vas bunga pemberian Reno di atas rak tempat ia menyimpan botol minuman.

"Kenapa ditaruh di atas?" "Biar tidak tersenggol oleh anak-anak." Jawab Tifa.

"Oh ya, kau suka bunga apa? Biar besok aku belikan. Kasihan bila vas bunga itu kosong. Harus terisi oleh sesuatu kan?"

Bunga favorit Tifa? Cloud terdiam. Aku… Tidak tahu… Ia terus memperhatikan Reno dan Tifa, tapi suara percakapan mereka tidak terdengar lagi. Yang terdengar hanya suara tawa Barret, Cid, dan Yuffie. Tawa ketiga temannya, ia artikan lain. Mereka menertawakanku karena…. Cloud mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hei Cloud, kau kenapa diam saja?" tanya Yuffie.

"Kehadiranku di sini, tidak lebih dari bahan lelucon belaka!" Cloud berteriak.

"Cloud?" pekik Tifa kaget. "Cloud kau kenapa…" Tifa segera menghampiri Cloud.

_Kenapa kau menghampiriku? Untuk apa? Aku sudah melihatnya dengan jelas._ Cloud menutup matanya, tidak mau melihat Tifa yang berjalan kearahnya. Cloud membanting pintu 7th Heaven.

Tifa terkejut melihat Cloud membanting pintu, langkahnya yang tinggal beberapa senti dari ambang pintu terhenti karenanya. Baru kali ini Cloud membanting pintu di depan Tifa.

Cloud mengenakan kacamata hitamnya, menoleh sesaat ke jendela bar. Lalu segera pergi dengan Fenrir.

"Cloud marah…" Yuffie jatuh lemas saat suara deru Fenrir tidak terdengar lagi.

"Mungkin kita sudah keterlaluan," Barret tertunduk lesu.

"Nampaknya dia sedang tidak ingin bercanda," Nanaki jadi ikut merasa bersalah.

"Bah, dasar bocah jabrik!" Cid melipat kedua tangannya.

Tifa menunduk sedih. Oh Cloud, sebetulnya kau kenapa? Belakangan ini sikapmu jadi aneh. Reno hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan semuanya.

_Aku menjauh, disaat kau menghampiriku. Aku bertanya, mengapa? Mengapa aku menjauh darimu? Mengapa kau menghampiriku? Untuk menunjukkan perasaanmu? Atau hanya untuk meredam luapan emosi ini?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Final Fantasy VII sepenuhny milik Square-Enix_

* * *

><p><em>Kau hanya melihatnya, mata hitam itu selalu tertuju kepada punggung nan jauh di depanmu. Tidak bisakah kau menatapku? Orang yang selalu berada disampingmu?<em>

Reno menghela nafas panjang setelah membersihkan meja. 7th sedang sepi sekarang. Yuffie sedang kembali ke Wutai, Shelke pergi ke Cosmo Canyon menemani Nanaki. Marlene dan Denzel belum bangun tidur. Tifa sendiri masih belanja bersama Shera.

Pintu bar terbuka, sosok Cloud masuk.

"Oh, hi Cloud." Sapa Reno.

Cloud menatap sekeliling, sepi. "Tifa mana?"

"Tifa sedang belanja dengan Shera. Soalnya Cid sedang sibuk."

"Yang lain? Mana Yuffie, Shelke, dan anak-anak?"

"Yuffie pulang ke Wutai, sementara Shelke sedang menemani Red. Kalau anak-anak, mereka belum bangun." Reno menjawab.

"Oh." Hanya itu tanggapan Cloud.

"Mau minum?" Cloud mengangguk. Reno menuangkan minuman ke gelas kecil yang biasa digunakan oleh Cloud. "Silahkan."

Suasana sepi. Reno dan Cloud sibuk sendiri. Tifa tidak bilang kalau dia mau belanja dengan Shera. Cloud bergumam.

"Cloud." Suara Reno terdengar tegas.

"..." Yang dipanggil hanya melirik.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanya kepadamu... Tentang Tifa."

Tentang Tifa? "Apa?"

"Kau... Suka Tifa?"

"..." "Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Cloud ketus.

"Sekarang itu sudah menjadi urusanku."

Cloud menaikkan alis "Maksudnya?"

"Cloud, tidakkah kau sadar, Tifa mencintaimu!" Reno memukul meja. "Dan kau, entah apa tidak menyadarinya, atau kau pura-pura! Apakah kau tidak tahu kalau sikap sok dinginmu itu membuat Tifa sedih?"

Aku? Membuat Tifa sedih?

"Cloud! Are you listening or not?" Suara Reno semakin tinggi.

Cih! "It's not your business!" Cloud beranjak pergi.

"Cloud!" Teriakan Reno menghentikan langkah Cloud. Cloud menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku tahu, Tifa sangat mencintaimu. Hanya kau yang selalu ia lihat. Tapi hal itu tidak membuatku untuk berhenti mencintainya!"

Kedua mata Cloud langsung meruncing mendengar ucapan Reno. Dia, mencintai Tifa?

"Selama kau belum membalas perasaan Tifa, aku akan terus mencintainya!"

"..." "Terserah. Cintailah orang yang tidak akan pernah mencintaimu."

"Paling tidak itu lebih baik daripada kau! Orang yang telah menyia-nyiakan cinta tulus yang dimiliki Tifa!" Nada bicara Reno semakin tinggi.

"..." Cloud tidak membalas kalimat Reno. Ia langsung keluar dari 7th Heaven.

"Dasar orang menyebalkan!" Reno melempar lap ke atas meja.

_Kenapa kau terus mencintai dia? Pernahkah terlintas di hatimu untuk belajar mencintai orang lain? Tidakkah kau lelah, mencintai sebuah bayangan..._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Benarkah aku telah menyia-nyiakan dirinya? Karena aku tidak membalas cinta tulusnya? Aku begini karena sebab... Aku..._

Cloud memacu Fenrir dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pengakuan Reno membuatnya kesal, tapi juga iri. Reno dengan begitu mudahnya mengutarakan perasaan yang dimilikinya untuk Tifa. Sementara Cloud, ia hanya bisa memendamnya.

'Tiiiiin' Suara klakson truk terdengar nyaring. Cloud tersadar dari lamunan, berusaha menghindari mobil yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Tapi terlambat, Fenrir langsung jatuh, sementara tubuh Cloud terhempas jauh dan terguling beberapa kali. Cloud jatuh terlentang.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Pengemudi mobil yang menabrak Cloud menghampiri cowok jabrik yang masih terlentang di jalan.

"Ini... Belum seberapa." Jawab Cloud.

"Hah? Belum seberapa? Bung, kau jatuh dari motor, terhempas sekitar lima ratus meter, dan terguling beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kau jatuh! Dan kau bilang ini belum seberapa?"

Cloud berusaha berdiri, pria bertubuh tambun itu menolong Cloud "Belum seberapa... Dibandingkan perasaannya."

"Hei, maafkan aku. Motormu ringsek cukup parah." Pria itu menunjuk Fenrir yang sudah hancur berantakan. "Akan aku ganti kerugianmu."

Darah mengalir dari kepala Cloud, tangannya juga terluka. Hanya tidak terlalu parah "Tidak perlu. Antarkan saja aku ke bengkel."

"Bengkel?" Pria tambun itu mengeritkan kening "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, tubuhmu penuh luka begini."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," Cloud menjawab.

"Ya, terserah kau sajalah." Pria tambun itu memapah Cloud hingga ke truknya. Lalu, dibantu dengan tiga orang lainnya, mengangkat Fenrir ke truknya. Lalu pria tambun memacu truk warna hitam itu menjauh.

_Tifa..._ Cloud memejamkan matanya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Aku ingin melihat senyum itu lagi, walau hanya dalam mimpi. Ku mohon, tersenyumlah untukku, Cloud..._

Tifa melirik ke belakang. Siapa? Ada yang memanggil?

"Kenapa Tifa?" Tanya Shera yang berdiri di samping Tifa.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, aku seperti mendengar suara Cloud memanggil namaku."

"Tapi Cloud tidak ada di sini Tifa."

"Ya, tentu saja." Tifa menggeleng sedih "Maaf. Aku ngelantur."

"Tidak, tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu." Shera mengusap punggung Tifa. "Kalau kau mencintainya, kenapa tidak bilang langsung?"

"Ah, itu..." Tifa tertunduk sedih. _Aku takut. Aku bingung. Aku ragu._

"Aerith kah yang menahanmu?"

Mata Tifa terbelak, ia mulai gugup "Bu-bukan seperti itu."

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti mengenai apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, tapi satu hal yang aku tahu. Cloud pergi ke Midgar untuk menjadi SOLDIER karena kamu. Dia ingin menjadi kuat agar bisa melindungimu, menolongmu bila kau dalam kesulitan. Iya kan?" Shera tersenyum.

Apa yang dikatakan Shera ada benarnya, tapi, tetap... Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada dalam benak Cloud. Begitu tertutup... Sama seperti hati ini.

"Kau harus jujur kepada Cloud."

Tifa hanya bisa menatap Shera yang meninggalkan berdiri di depan sebuah toko waralaba. Jujur? Diambilnya handphone dari saku celana pendeknya. Cloud, dia sekarang ada dimana? Tinggal dua hari lagi ya? Tifa menghela nafas panjang.

_Seandainya aku bisa seperti dia, bisa mengungkapkan perasaan dengan begitu lepasnya. Mungkin, hati ini tidak lagi terkunci rapat_


	5. Chapter 5

_Final Fantasy VII sepenuhny milik Square-Enix_

* * *

><p><em>Aku, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan perasaan ini... Kehadirannya telah mengubahmu belakangan ini... Ternyata, ada orang lain yang sanggup membuatmu tersenyum... Senyum yang selama ini hanya kau berikan kepadaku...<em>

Cloud terus menatap ke bawah, menunggu kabar mengenai Fenrirnya yang rusak parah. Wajahnya terlihat cemas dan sedikit tegang. Luka yang sempat menghiasi wajahnya sudah diobati.

Seorang montir berjalan mendekati Cloud. Cloud langsung berdiri "Motormu rusak parah. Butuh waktu lama untuk memperbaikinya."

"Berapa lama?" Tanya Cloud spontan.

"Sebulan, itu juga paling cepat."

Sebulan tanpa Fenrir? Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa mengantar paket? Dan, bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang? Bekerja dengan Reeve? Aku rasa bekerja dengan Reeve bukan pilihan yang baik.

"Tuan?" Montir tadi menatap wajah Cloud dengan kepala yang dimiringkan "Bagaimana?"

"Berapa biaya untuk memperbaiki Fenrir?"

"Sekitar 100 Juta Gil tuan."

100 Juta Gil? Itu serius atau bercanda? "Tidak bisa kurang...?"

"Maaf tuan. Komponen motor tuan sangat langka, jadi susah untuk mendapatkannya. Harga ini sudah tergolong murah untuk motor seperti Fenrir ini."

Yang benar saja! Kalau aku menggunakan semua uang tabunganku, aku tidak bisa membeli... Ah... Ia terdiam. "Tunggu sebentar, aku ingin menelepon temanku dulu."

Montir itu meninggalkan Cloud sendiri. Kira-kira Cloud menelepon siapa?

**"Ya, siapa ini?"** Terdengar suara Cid.

**"Cid, kau bisa memperbaikin motor?"** Tanya Cloud langsung.

**"Hah? Memangnya kenapa? Fenrir rusak?"**

**"... Ya."** Sebetulnya Cloud enggan menjawabnya.

**"Kalau kau punya 200 Juta Gil, mungkin aku bisa memperbaikinya."**

... **"Kau ingin merampokku Cid!"** Protes Cloud.

Terdengar suara tawa bahagia Cid **"Maaf. Aku cuma bercanda. Aku tidak tertarik dengan motor, aku lebih tertarik dengan pesawat. Maaf Cloud, aku tidak bisa membantu."** Cid mengakhiri percakapan.

Cloud menghela nafas, diliriknya montir yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang. "Hei kau."

Keduanya menoleh ke arah Cloud, dan sama-sama menunjuk diri sendiri menggunakan jari telunjuk. Cloud akhirnya menunjuk ke arah si montir untuk memperjelas. Lalu si montir berlari ke tempat Cloud berdiri "Ada apa tuan?"

"Mengenai Fenrir, bagaimana kalau 90 Juta Gil? Aku membutuhkan uang, paling tidak 10 Juta Gil."

"Wah, belum bisa tuan. Kalau 98 Juta Gil, mungkin kami mau."

"Kalau 95?" Cloud terus menawar.

"Belum bisa tuan. Harga bagian-bagian motornya saja sudah 97 Juta Gil. Dan lagi, ini motor langka. Kami harus ekstra hati-hati ketika memperbaikinya. Jadi, kami menggunakan montir terbaik kami."

Apakah benda itu ada yang harganya 2 Juta Gil saja? Yah, mungkin ada. Tapi, tentu tidak bagus. Oh, ya sudah. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa Fenrir, dan aku harus membeli benda itu "Baiklah. 98 Juta Gil. Kapan aku bisa mengambil motorku?"

"Sebulan lagi tuan, nanti kami akan menghubungi anda." Montir tersebut menunjuk sebuah ruangan "Silahkan anda urus administrasinya."

Cloud tertunduk dan berjalan dengan lesu. Habis sudah uang tabunganku. Sementara waktu yang tersisa tinggal dua hari lagi... Dari mana aku bisa mendapatkan uang 100 Juta Gil dalam waktu dua hari? Bekerja dengan Reeve? No... Sudah pasti tidak.

_Aku... Hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu... Walau kau tidak menyadarinya..._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Kehadirannya telah menggelapkan mata ini, pikiran bodoh telah menggoyahkan keteguhan hati ku selama ini... Apakah, hati ini akan terbuka untuknya? Bukan untukmu?_

Tifa menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Hari ini hujan turun dengan lebat, membuat 7th Heaven menjadi ramai. Yuffie-yang baru pulang dari Wutai langsung mengultimatum Tifa untuk tidak bekerja hari ini. Karena besok adalah hari spesial untuknya.

"Mungkin kau harus ke salon untuk mempercantik diri." Usul Yuffie.

"Hah? Ti-tidak usah repot-repot..." Tifa tersenyum gugup.

'Krieet' Pintu 7th Heaven dibuka dari luar.

"Halo semua!" Sosok Reno yang sedikit basah akibat hujan muncul.

Yuffie langsung menggelmbungkan pipi "Dia lagi," gumamnya kesal.

"Oh, Reno." Tifa terkejut mendapatkan Reno berada di sini, "Aku kira aku sudah memberi kabar bahwa hari ini kau boleh libur."

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk kerja kok," Reno mengangkat bahu, "Aku ke sini untuk menemuimu."

Entah kenapa, pipi Tifa bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Reno barusan. Yuffie yang terkejut melihat reaksi Tifa langsung menarik lengan Tifa dan menjauh dari Reno.

"Duh, Yuffie! Ada apa?" Tifa protes.

"Tidakkah kau sadar, reaksimu barusan bisa ditangkap negatif oleh Reno!" Yuffi berbisik.

"Negatif? Maksudmu?"

"Ayo lah Tifa!" Yuffie menarik pipinya ke bawah. "Aku kira hanya Cloud saja yang tidak peka! Ternyata kau juga! Tidakkah kau sadar, kalau Reno memiliki perasaan kepadamu?"

"Eh," Tifa kaget, lalu melirik Reno yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah bingung. "Sungguh? Dia bilang padamu?"

"Tifaaaa!" Yuffie menarik wajahnya lebih ke bawah lagi. "Kau pikir apa alasan dia kerja sambilan di sini? Tentu saja untuk mendekatimu!"

"Sudahlah Yuffie," Tifa tersenyum. "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Belum tentu benar kan?" ucap Tifa sambil berjalan. _Dan kalau pun iya, memang kenapa?_ Eh? Langkahnya terhenti. Apa yang aku ucapkan barusan?

"Tifa, kau kenapa?" Reno mendekati Tifa yang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Tifa hanya menggeleng, sosok Reno yang berjalan mendekatinya membuat dia gugup. Sekilas, sosok Reno berubah menjadi sosok Cloud... Yang berjalan menjauhi dirinya. Sedangkan sosok Reno sebaliknya.

_Aku... Hanya bisa memandangi punggungmu yang mulai menjauh... Aku tidak bisa menahan langkahmu... Apakah, aku harus membuka hati ini untuk orang lain? Haruskah aku buang perasaan yang telah terkunci lama dalam hati ini?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Final Fantasy VII sepenuhny milik Square-Enix_

* * *

><p><em>Perasaan ini, lebih baik aku pendam sendiri. Aku pikir… Tapi, kehadirannya membuatku takut kehilanganmu…<em>

_x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x_

Cloud menatap langit biru yang cerah, sinar matahari memaksa Cloud untuk menyipitkan mata agar tidak kesilauan. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Gumamnya. Tidak mungkin aku ke 7th Heaven. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak mau…Cloud duduk di sebuah bangku taman warna cokelat di depan sebuah air mancur.

Ia teringat suatu kejadian di 7th Heaven beberapa hari lalu. Hari itu bar sedang sepi, hanya ada dirinya, Tifa, Reno, dan Yuffie. Reno sedang mengelap meja, sementara Tifa sedang menyusun gelas-gelas yang sudah kering. Yuffie hanya duduk di dekat jendela sambil mengamati sebuah Materia. Cloud berada agak jauh dari Yuffie, tapi sama-sama duduk dekat jendela.

_"Aww, kenapa hari ini sepi sekali yah? Orang-orang pada kemana sih?" Yuffie menggurutu._

_"Shelke sedang pergi ke markas besar WRO bersama Reeve, Marlene, Denzel, dan Nanaki diajak jalan-jalan oleh Barret. Cid sepertinya sedang sibuk sendiri, kalau Vincent, aku tidak tahu ada dia dimana sekarang." Tifa menjawab._

_"Yah, daritadi HP Vinny mati. Padahal aku ingin mendengar suaranya Vince," Yuffie mengeluh._

_Cloud melirik kearah Tifa dan Reno. Mereka terlihat akrab, terlalu akrab malah. Sejak kapan Tifa bisa tersenyum selembut itu kepada orang lain? Sejak kapan Tifa bisa tertawa selepas itu? Sejak kapan Tifa tidak menghiraukanku?_

_Wajah Tifa terlihat bahagia, tertawa lepas bersama Reno. Entah lelucon macam apa yang dilontarkan Reno hingga membuat Tifa bisa dapat tertawa seperti itu._

_Sejak kapan...? Tifa menjauh dariku...? Atau sejak kapan aku menjauh darinya? Sejak kapan aku merasa jauh dari Tifa? Cloud berdecak kesal. "Aku pergi dulu."_

_"Oh, Cloud? Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Tifa._

_"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Cloud ketus, sambil membanting pintu dengan keras._

_Yuffie hanya bisa menatap Tifa-yang tertunduk sedih. Bingung dengan sikap Cloud yang makin aneh. Reno membuang nafas panjang, lalu menepuk pundak Tifa, berusaha memberinya semangat._

Aku sudah keterlaluan waktu itu. Tapi, aku... Handphone Cloud berdering, ia mengambilnya dengan kesal.

**"Yah?"** Jawab Cloud lesu.

**"Benarkah ini Tuan Strife?"**

**"Ya. Dengan siapa ini?"**

**"Saya yang anda minta untuk memperbaiki villa anda di Costa Del Sol. Masih ingat tuan?"**

Kenapa menghubungiku disaat aku sedang begini... **"Ya aku ingat. Berapa biayanya?"**

**"2 juta Gil tuan."**

Cloud menggaruk pipi **"Uhh, bisakah aku membayar 1 juta dulu? Aku sedang memerlukan uang."**

**"Oh, tentu tuan. Total semuanya jadi 1,5 juta Gil. Terima kasih."** Lawan bicara Cloud mengakhiri percakapan via telepon itu, tanpa memberi Cloud kesempatan untuk protes.

Hei, hei! Kalau begitu aku hanya punya 500 ribu Gil... Cloud menatap sebuah toko di sebrang jalan. Apa ada yang harganya 500 ribu? Cloud berjalan gontai menuju toko tersebut.

_Aku, hanya bingung... Bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa mengerti akan perasaan ini?_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Bisakah kau berhenti sejenak? Dan berpaling padaku? Bisakah kau menjauhi cahaya putih itu? Dan Mendekat kepadaku? Bisakah kau membuka hati ini? Dan menerima perasaan yang tersimpan di dalamnya?_

Tinggal tujuh jam lagi tanggal 3 Mei datang. Semua yang ada di 7th Heaven sedang sibuk, ide Yuffie untuk merayakan ulang tahun Tifa di Nibelheim disambut baik oleh semua anggota AVALANCHE, kecuali Cloud-yang tidak memberi komentar apa-apa tentang rencana ini.

"Tifaaaaa!" Marlene berteriak senang ketika memasuki 7th Heaven.

Tifa tersenyum lebut dan menyambut Marlene dengan tangan terbuka, membiarkan anak perempuan berambut cokelat itu masuk dalam dekapannya. "Bagaimana jalan-jalannya Marlene? Kau senang?"

"Ya, tentu!" senyum bahagia terbentuk di wajah manis Marlene. "Oh, dan aku sudah membelikanmu sebuah kado!"

"Oh ya, kado apa?" Tanya Tifa bersemangat.

"Kalau dikasih tahu sekarang, bukan kado lagi dong namanya," jawab Denzel yang membawa banyak plastik.

Pintu 7th Heaven terbuka, lalu sosok Reeve dan Cid masuk bersamaan.

"Sepertinya sudah lengkap." Komentar Cid.

"Oh? Aku tidak melihat sosok Vincent dan Cloud," ucap Reeve.

"AH!" Cid terpekik. "Ah, kalau mereka, biar saja. Yang penting kita mengirim pesan pada mereka, dan selesai."

Yuffie mendekati Tifa, lalu berbisik "Kau yakin ingin langsung pergi tanpa menunggu Cloud?"

"Kalau itu, terserah padamu." Tifa mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, karena ia masih jongkok sambil memeluk Marlene.

"Sebetulnya..." Yuffie duduk bersila di sebelah Tifa "Sebetulnya lebih bagus kalau kita berangkat bersama Cloud." Yuffie menghela nafas "Dan juga bersama Vincent." ada penekanan ketika nama Vincent ia ucapkan.

"Marlene, ayo kita siap-siap dulu." Barret menggendong Marlene. Lalu naik ke lantai dua. Denzel menyusul di belakang mereka.

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara pintu bar terbuka "Halo."

Yuffie melirik tajam ke arah pintu masuk setelah mendengar suara Reno. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Tifa "Hei, jangan bilang kalau kau mengajak Reno untuk ikut ke Nibelheim?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya?" Tifa bertanya balik.

Yuffie terkulai lemas, lalu menggeleng sedih "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi."

"Uh, Tifa?" Reno sudah berdiri dihadapan Tifa dan Yuffie.

"Hai Reno," Tifa tersenyum. Yuffie mendesah sedih melihat reaksi Tifa.

"Aku... Uuum..." Waja Reno memerah.

"Ada apa Reno?" Tifa menatap wajah Reno yang merah. Kenapa wajah Reno memerah, dia... Apa ada yang salah? Atau, kenapa? Kenapa, aku merasakan sesuatu... _Sesuatu... Yang selama ini aku rasakan bila sedang bersama Cloud..._

Reno dan Tifa membisu, mereka tidak saling tatap dan bicara.

Oh-oh, I smell something amiss here! "Tifa!" Teriakan Yuffie membuat semua melihatnya.

Tifa terhenyak "Ah, oh. Maaf, aku... Aku mau pergi sebentar," ia berdiri lalu berjalan melewati Reno dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Hei Tifa, kau mau kemana?" tanya Barret yang baru turun bersama Marlene dan Denzel.

"Aku, mau mencari udara segar sebentar." Tifa menjawab sekenanya.

7th Heaven menjadi sunyi. "Ya, aku rasa aku juga perlu udara segar! Mungkin aku akan mengikuti Tifa..." Yuffie berjalan menuju pintu. Namun Reeve menahannya.

"Hei!" Yuffie protes.

"Mungkin Tifa sedang ingin sendiri." Yuffie hanya mengelembungkan pipi tanda ia kesal.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga pergi dulu." Reno bubur-buru keluar.

"Bagus, kenapa kau tidak menahan Reno, Reeve?" Yuffie berteriak kesal. "Bagaimana kalau nanti Reno menyusul Tifa dan...!"

"Sudahlah Yuffie," ucap Cid yang sedang duduk sambil menaikkan kaki ke meja. "Lebih baik kau biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri, tidak perlu ikut campur."

"Tapi-tapi!" Suara Yuffie terdengar kecewa. "Kalau nanti Tifa memilih Reno, bagaimana?"

Cid dan Reeve saling lempar pandang, lalu mengangkat kedua bahu mereka. Yuffie menyender lesu ke pintu.

_Apakah perasaan itu akan berlabuh ke lain hati? Apakah hati yang terkunci itu akan terbuka untuk orang lain? Ah, aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran mereka..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Final Fantasy VII sepenuhny milik Square-Enix_

* * *

><p>Reno sampai di depan gereja yang berada di sektor 5, gereja yang bersejarah bagi mereka semua. Gerejanya Aerith. Apa Tifa ada di dalam? Reno bertanya dalam hati.<p>

Reno menelan ludah berkali-kali, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk. Dan dugaannya benar, Tifa ada di sini. Terduduk di tengah padang bunga yang sedang bermekaran.

"Tifa…," panggil Reno.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, wajahnya sedikit kaget karena melihat Reno berdiri di belakangnya "Reno. Ada apa?"

"A, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," ujar Reno sambil berjalan mendekati Tifa. Langkah kakinya menggema di dalam gereja itu.

"Apa? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Reno?"

"Tentang kau, dan Cloud…," Reno menjawab sambil menatap wajah Tifa.

"Tentang aku, dan Cloud…?" Tifa mengulang kalimat Reno.

"Lebih tepatnya, mengenai perasaanmu kepada Cloud," Reno menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya. "Tifa, apakah kau mencintai Cloud?"

_Cinta? Apa iya? Dulu iya, ketika ia pergi ke Midgar untuk menjadi SOLDIER, aku sering merindukannya. Tapi, apa itu bisa dikatakan cinta? Tapi sekarang, aku mulai ragu…_ Tifa memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Reno disaat ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Tifa, apakah kau mencintai Cloud?" Reno mengulang pertanyaan. Masih dengan nada bicara yang rendah, tapi menuntut sebuah jawaban yang jelas.

"Kenapa, tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Jatung Reno berdegup kencang, tidak terpikir kalau Tifa akan bertanya seperti itu. Namun, Reno punya jawabannya, "Karena aku mencintaimu. _That's why_."

_Reno, mencintaiku? Lalu, apakah Cloud juga? Apakah aku akan berpaling darinya? Tidak, bila aku berpaling darinya, bagaimana dengan hati yang terkunci rapat ini?_ Tifa meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan dadanya.

"Terima kasih karena kau mau mencintaiku Reno, tapi…," Tifa mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha tersenyum sambil menahan getir di hatinya "Ternyata aku tidak bisa berbohong pada diri sendiri. Aku mencintai Cloud. Dari dulu, selamanya."

Tubuh Reno terkulai lemas, ia terjongkok sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya "Ternyata, aku tidak pernah bisa menang dari Cloud," Reno tertawa dengan wajah murung.

"Maafkan aku, Reno. Tapi aku sadar, kalau aku tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri. Perasaan yang terkunci rapat di hati ini, hanya untuk Cloud seorang."

Reno tersenyum kecut "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau belum mengatakan perasaanmu kepada Cloud?"

"Dia," wajah Tifa tambah murung "Belakangan ini dia seperti menjauh dariku."

"Dia menjauh karena kehadiranku," Reno menggeleng "Ternyata kehadiranku malah menjadi masalah. Maafkan aku, Tifa."

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau kau tidak hadir, mungkin aku tidak bisa mengakui perasaan yang ada di hati ini," ucap Tifa.

"Mungkin, selama di dekatku kau selalu tertawa dan tersenyum, tapi mata itu selalu bersedih. Matamu tidak bisa berbohong. Kau tertawa dan tersenyum karena senang, bukan karena bahagia. Karena, hanya berada di dekatnya yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Maaf, aku terlambat menyadari hal ini," Reno berdiri.

"Ya, mungkin aku senang karena bersama denganmu. Kau selalu membuatku tertawa, terima kasih atas semuanya, Reno."

Reno tersenyum lega, mengulurkan tangannya "Ayo, semua sudah menunggumu, orang yang akan berulang tahun."

Tifa menerima uluran tangan Reno sambil terkekeh. Ya, aku rasa ini lebih baik….

_Aku, tidak akan membuka hati ini untuk orang lain. Karena hanya kau seorang yang berhak membukanya…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Final Fantasy VII sepenuhny milik Square-Enix_

* * *

><p>Ketika aku menatap kalian, sebuah perasaan asing menghampiriku. Sebab aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, tapi hati ini bimbang… Dan juga malu untuk mengakuinya…<p>

Setelah selesai mengurusi villanya, Cloud duduk sendiri di pantai Costa Del Sol sambil menatap langit malam. Deburan ombak terdengar nyaring karena pantai sepi.

Diambilnya Handphone dari kantong celananya, ada 20 SMS masuk, dan 30 panggilan tidak terjawab. Sambil menghela nafas Cloud membaca SMS tersebut satu per satu, dimulai dari yang pertama kali masuk – dari Yuffie.

From : Yuffie

Cloud! Dimana kau? Ultah Tifa tinggal 10 jam lagi, dan belum menampakkan batang hidungmu! Kau di mana?

Cloud segera menghapus SMS tersebut, dan membaca SMS selanjutnya.

From : Yuffie

Clouud! Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon dariku barusan? Halooo, tinggal sembilan jam lagi Cloud! Kau harus cepat pulang!

Cloud melakukan hal yang sama dengan SMS kedua, berlanjut ke SMS berikutnya dari Barret.

From : Barret

Yo, Cloud! Kau di mana? Aku baru kembali menemani Denzel dan Marlene membeli hadiah untuk ulang tahun Tifa nanti. Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah membeli hadiah yang tepat untuk dia?

Cloud memandangi layar Handphone dalam sunyi, lalu diambilnya kotak kecil berwarna putih berhiaskan sebuah pita warna merah muda_. Aku rasa aku sudah menemukan hadiah yang tepat. Tapi, apa dia akan menyukainya?_

SMS dari Barret juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti SMS dari Yuffie, dihapus oleh Cloud. Lima SMS berikutnya dari Yuffie – yang isinya kurang lebih sama dengan SMS pendahulunya – mengingatkan Cloud tentang ulang tahun Tifa yang semakin dekat. Maka Cloud tidak ragu untuk langsung menghapusnya tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu.

Cloud terkejut waktu melihat SMS dari Vincent, jarang-jarang Vincent mau mengirimnya pesan singkat.

From : Vincent

Cloud, sebetulnya aku malas melakukan ini, tapi aku kewalahan menghadapi Yuffie yang terus menerorku untuk memberi tahu kepadamu kalau nanti kami semua akan pergi ke Nibelheim untuk merayakan ulang tahun Tifa.

Jangan sampai tidak datang.

Cloud menggeleng, kemudian menghapus pesan tersebut. SMS berikutnya dari Marlene dan Denzel – yang menggunakan Handphone Barret, Cid dan Reeve – isinya juga tidak jauh dari masalah ulang tahun Tifa.

Mereka semua! Sebetulnya apa mau mereka? Cloud bergumam kesal dalam hati. Setelah menghapus SMS tersebut, tersisa dua SMS lagi. Satu dari Reno, dan satu lagi dari Tifa.

Cloud lagi-lagi membisu, karena jarak waktu pesan itu dikirim amat dekat, hanya beda sepuluh menit. Cloud membaca isi SMS Reno terlebih dahulu.

From : Reno

Cloud, aku tidak tahu kau sekarang berada di mana, dan aku tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi sayang, ada seseorang di sini yang sangat menginginkan dan membutuhkan kehadiranmu. Karena hanya kau yang bisa memberinya kebahagian.

Kalau kau tidak datang ke Nibelheim, mungkin aku punya kesempatan untuk mengisi posisimu di hatinya…

_Apa maksud Reno? Dia mau mengambil posisiku di hati siapa? Apakah Tifa yang ia maksud? Posisiku… Di dalam hatinya Tifa…?_ Cloud bergeleng karena pemikirannya sendiri, jempolnya berhenti, ia mengurungkan niat untuk menghapus SMS itu. Ia berlanjut membaca SMS dari Tifa.

From : Tifa

Cloud, di mana kau sekarang? Aku sudah meneleponmu dua kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Yang lain juga sudah meneleponmu berkali-kali, tapi kau juga tidak menjawab telepon mereka. Cloud, kau kenapa? Apakah aku telah berbuat salah padamu? Tolong katakan Cloud, karena aku tidak mengerti kalau kau hanya berdiam diri dan menjauh dariku.

Tifa tidak menyinggung masalah ulang tahunnya. Cloud bergumam. Setelah menarik nafas dan membuangnya berkali-kali, Cloud membalas SMS dari Tifa.

To : Tifa

Kau tidak pernah berbuat salah Tifa. Yang salah itu aku, aku, tidak berani untuk berkata jujur padamu. Dan aku… Malah menjauh darimu karena kau semakin dekat dengan Reno… Aku, bingung dengan perasaan yang baru kali ini aku rasakan tiap kali aku melihatmu dekat dengan Reno…

Cloud berhenti mengetik. Ia mengadah ke langit, digenggamnya Handphone itu dengan erat. Dihapusnya kalimat yang sudah susah payah ia tulis. Bahkan membalas pesannya saja aku tidak sanggup! Cloud menggertak kesal dalam hati.

Dua jam lagi hari akan berganti, dan Cloud masih terduduk di pantai Costa Del Sol.

_Adakah cara untuk bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ini kepadanya?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Final Fantasy VII sepenuhny milik Square-Enix_

* * *

><p><em>Hati ini sudah yakin, bahwa perasaan yang terkunci didalamnya memang untukmu seorang... Tak akan lagi aku berbohong, akan ku utarakan semuanya... Di sini, di tempat kenangan kita...<em>

Bunyi air mengalir dari keran menjadi satu-satunya pemecah keheningan di dapur rumah Tifa. Marlene dan Denzel sudah terlelap di lantai dua bersama Shelke dan Nanaki, para pria entah kemana, Vincent juga belum kelihatan dari siang. Apalagi Cloud, hingga detik ini keberadaannya tidak diketahui.

"Uh, ada yang lupa menutup keran air rupanya," ucap Yuffie sambil menutup keran tersebut. Dilemparnya pandangan keluar, ke sumur tua yang berada tepat di tengah kota Nibelheim. Seseorang sedang duduk di sana.

_Tifa..._ Yuffie memutuskan untuk keluar dan menemani Tifa. Udara malam di Nibelheim sangat beda dengan di Midgar, _tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat rumah..._ "Ah, Tifa...," ucap Yuffie perlahan.

"Ya, ada apa Yuffie?" Tifa bertanya sambil menatap ke bawah.

"Bolehkah aku menemanimu untuk menunggu..."

"Jangan, nanti kau hanya akan menggangu," potong sebuah suara dari arah belakang.

Tifa dan Yuffie mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dan mendapatkan sosok seorang pria berjas hitam berambut pendek. Meski penampilannya berubah, Yuffie dapat mengenalinya dengan cepat karena mata merahnya "Vinny!" teriaknya tidak percaya.

"Kau, potong rambut? Lalu, kemana jubahmu? Tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba kau berpenampilan seperti ini?" Yuffie bertanya dengan penuh antusias.

Vincent menghela nafas "Aku hanya ingin mengubah penampilanku. Salah?"

"Tidaaaak, tidak sama sekali," mata Yuffie berbinar bahagia melihat penampilan Vincent yang baru.

Vincent melonggarkan dasi yang ia gunakan, rambut pendek belah tengah berwarna hitam itu tertiup angin, Vincent terlihat beda, bahkan jadi seperti orang lain, "Sudah jam tiga pagi, kau masih ingin menunggunya?" tanya Vincent kepada Tifa.

Tifa hanya sanggup memberikan satu senyuman untuk jawabannya, Vincent membalas dengan desahan nafas kecewa "Itu pilihanmu," ia berbalik, lalu perlahan pergi meninggalkan Yuffie dan Tifa.

"Yuffie," panggil Vincent dengan nada serius.

"Eh, ada apa Vinny?" Yuffi balik bertanya.

"Ikut denganku ke Shinra Mansion, aku butuh bantuan untuk merapihkan tempat itu."

Mulut Yuffie terbuka lebar, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Vincent barusan "Sungguh? Kau memintaku untuk menemaimu?"

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah," ucap Vincent sambil kembali jalan.

"Mauuuuu!" Yuffie segera menyusul Vincent yang sudah meninggalkannya, "Tifa, aku pergi dulu yah," ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Tifa.

Seseorang berdiri di lantai dua rumah Tifa, menatap dari balik jendela "Jadi, Vincent sudah memilih dia? Walau aku memiliki kenangan orang yang ia cintai, tapi tetap saja...," Seorang perempuan berambut cokelat menjauhi jendela.

Tifa membalas lambaian tangan Yuffie. Setelah Yuffie dan Vincent pergi, Tifa mengambil Handphonenya, sudah jam tiga pagi. Cloud, kau dimana…?

_Kenapa kau belum hadir juga? Padahal aku sudah merindukanmu… Cloud… Apakah perasaan ini tidak akan terbalaskan?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Final Fantasy VII sepenuhny milik Square-Enix_

* * *

><p><em>Maybe, maybe we're not meant to be together... Maybe... I was wrong... Maybe, I was hoping too much, a love from you, even just a little...<em>

Tifa menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mungkin, aku terlalu berharap banyak padanya… Matahari sebentar lagi terbit, Tifa sepertinya tadi sempat tertidur di sumur tua … Hanya itu yang Tifa pikirkan selama seminggu ini. Seolah tidak ada yang layak untuk ia pikirkan, hanya nama itu yang ada di pikiran dan hatinya.

"Tifa…," terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang. Suara dari orang yang dinanti oleh Tifa.

"Cloud...," Tifa nyaris tidak percaya dengan yang ia lihat. Cloud berdiri di belakang Tifa dengan wajah nampak kelelahan dan nafas yang tidak teratur. "Maaf, aku telat."

"Aaah, tidak perlu minta maaf Cloud, sungguh," balas Tifa sambil tersenyum. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tifa menangkap lengan Cloud saat pria berambut jabrik itu hampir jatuh ke bawah "Kenapa kau terlihat begitu kacau?"

Cloud duduk di sebelah Tifa, mengatur nafasnya sebelum menjawab "Aku.. Aku jalan kaki dari Midgar."

"Hah, jalan kaki?" Tifa terhenyak "Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada Fenfir? Dan, kenapa harus jalan kaki? Kan bisa berangkat sama-sama Cloud."

Cloud tidak menggubris kalimat berderet Tifa, Cloud hanya terdiam melihat Tifa yang masih bicara – entah apa yang ia ucapkan. Wajah Tifa masih terlihat cantik, padahal ia begadang semalam suntuk menunggu orang yang sedang ia ceramahi ini, matanya memang terlihat sedikit sayu, namun itu tidak terlalu mengganggu bagi Cloud.

"Cloud, kau dengar tidak apa yang aku bilang?" tanya Tifa sedikit berteriak.

"Ya, aku dengar. Maaf membuatmu khawatir belakangan ini," Cloud memalingkan wajahnya.

Tifa tadinya mau marah, ia ingin melampiaskan semua kekesalan, kerisauan dan kerinduannya kepada Cloud. Tapi melihat Cloud dengan kondisi seperti ini, Tifa tidak tega, dan mengurungkan niatnya. Ia pun hanya sanggup terduduk lesu di samping Cloud.

"Belakangan, kau berubah...," kata Tifa tiba-tiba. Cloud yang masih kelelahan kaget mendengarnya. "Aku tahu, kau, memang begitu sifatmu. Tapi, aku merasa kau semakin menjauh dariku. Apakah aku pernah melakukan kesalahan?" Tifa menatap wajah Cloud.

"Tidak, kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Kesalahan itu, ada pada diriku," Cloud semakin menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku...," Cloud berhenti sejenak "Ah, sekarang hari ulang tahunmu, jadi cukup membicarakan tentang diriku, sekarang mari bicarakan tentang dirimu," Cloud tersenyum lembut.

"Eh?" Sekarang giliran Tifa yang kaget mendengar ucapan Cloud, dan melihat Cloud yang tersenyum begitu lembut.

"Selamat ulang tahun," Cloud menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih dengan pita warna merah muda. "Semoga kau menyukainya."

"Oh, terima kasih Cloud," ucap Tifa gugup sambil menerima hadiah tersebut. Kejutan tidak berhenti sampai disitu, jantung Tifa seperti berhenti berdetak ketika melihat apa yang ada didalamnya, sebuah cincin berlambangkan Fenrir.

"Maaf, uangku habis karena membetulkan Fenfir, jadi hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan," ujar Cloud dengan nada rendah.

Cloud memberikan aku cincin! Cloud memberikan aku cincin! Aku, aku sedang tidak bermimpi kan? Apa itu artinya Cloud.. Ah, tidak! Buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu! "Kau menyukainya?" suara Cloud membuyarkan lamunan Tifa.

"Eh, eh, umm, tentu, terima kasih Cloud," jawab Tifa sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. "Aku, aku cukup kaget karena kau memberikan aku cincin..."

"Sebetulnya," Cloud kembali menunduk "Ada alasan kenapa aku memberikan kado cincin untukmu," ia berhenti.

Tifa menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menerka apa alasan yang dimaksud, tapi ia tidak mau terlalu berharap bahwa ia yang ia pikirkan merupakan jawaban dari Cloud "A, apa?"

"Itulah alasan kenapa aku berubah belakangan ini," wajah Cloud memerah. "Semenjak melihatmu dekat dengan Reno, aku, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku rasakan. Aku...," Cloud menelan ludahnya "Aku kira, ini yang disebut dengan cemburu. Ya, aku cemburu melihat kau dekat dengan Reno. Aku...," tidak sanggup bicara lagi, Cloud berpaling dari Tifa.

Tifa tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat apa yang telah terjadi barusan. Cemburu, apa itu artinya...

"Dan, sebelum seseorang berhasil mendapatkan hatimu, aku berniat untuk... Untuk... Yah, kau mengerti kan apa yang aku maksud?" ucap Cloud sambil menahan malu. Pipinya benar-benar memerah sekarang.

Tifa tertawa geli "Tidak, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud," godanya.

"Oh, ayolah Tifa! Kau tahu kan apa yang aku maksud!" Cloud semakin salah tingkah, apalagi sekarang Tifa tengah memperhatikan wajah merahnya dari dekat. Tifa kelihatannya senang menggoda Cloud yang sedang salah tingkah seperti sekarang.

"Sungguh Cloud, aku tidak bisa mengerti dirimu kalau kau saja tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Kau bisa mengungkapkan segala perasaanmu kepadaku, yang baik maupun yang buruk, aku siap mendengarnya," Tifa tersenyum simpul.

Cloud menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya perlahan "Aku, menyukaimu dari semenjak kita kecil, dan aku merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat menolongmu waktu kau terjatuh. Karena itu, aku bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat, agar aku bisa menolongmu, dan aku pergi ke Midgar untuk menjadi SOLDIER. Tapi aku gagal menjadi 1st Class SOLDIERS, dan karena itu aku… Aku merasa belum cukup kuat untuk melindungimu." "Dan aku tidak punya keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaan ini, oleh sebab itu aku, aku cemburu melihat kedekatkan kau dengan Reno. Tapi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku hanya temanmu, tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu dekat dengan siapa-siapa."

"Cloud..," mata Tifa berbinar. Hatinya yang tadi deg-degan sekarang sudah tenang, mendengar semua pengakuan Cloud. Terlebih ucapan terakhirnya "Kau tidak perlu gusar, karena hati ini sudah terkunci rapat, dan hanya cinta darimu yang sanggup membukanya."

Cloud terbengong mendengar ucapan wanita berambut hitam yang duduk di sampingnya "Tifa… Ucapanmu barusan, apakah itu sungguhan?"

"Iya," Tifa mengangguk "Jawaban itu datang dari lubuk hatiku yang terkunci ini."

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku membuka hati yang terkunci itu, dengan cinta yang aku miliki?" tanya Cloud dengan wajah serius.

"Eeeeh?" wajah Tifa memerah karena Cloud bertanya seperti itu dengan wajah yang sangat serius. "Eeh, itu…"

"Jelas boleh dooong!" teriak Yuffie dari depan Shinra Mansion. Vincent berdiri di belakangnya "Clouuuud, Tifaaa!" Yuffie melambaikan tangan, lalu berlari mendekati sumur tua itu.

"Bwahahaha, akhirnya si bocah jabrik ini ngomong juga kalau dia suka sama Tifa! Lama banget sih," dari pintu masuk kota terlihat sosok Cid dan Shera.

"Wah, Cloud melamar Tifa?" teriakan Marlene dan Denzel terdengar dari depan rumah Tifa. Reeve, Barret, Shelke dan Red XIII juga ada di sana.

Cloud dan Tifa terkejut karena teman-temannya sudah bangun dan mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Ka, kaliaaan! Kaliaan kenapa…," Tifa tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sedangkan Cloud hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya sambil menahan malu. Pipinya benar-benar merah bagai kepiting rebus.

"Hei Tifa, ayo jawab pertanyaan Cloud!" Cid berteriak.

Malu-malu, Tifa menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap Cloud. Keduanya saling tatap beberapa saat, dan saling lempar senyum.

"Hei, pasangan yang berbahagia, turun dong!" goda Yuffie sambil mengayunkan kedua tangannya.

"Selamat yah bocah jabriiik!" Cid ikut menggoda Cloud.

"Kalian semuaaa!" Cloud mengepalkan tangannya, tubuhnya seolah diselimuti api kemarahan, Cloud pun loncat dari atas sumur, mengejar Yuffie dan Cid. "Kalian tidak akan selamat!"

"Argh, kami dikejar-kejar Cloud!" yang dikejar pun segera berlari menyelamatkan diri "Tolong kami, Tifaaa!" Yuffie dan Cid mengatakan hal itu dengan nada menggoda.

Marlene dan Denzel yang merasa adegan kejar-kejaran ini seru, akhirnya ikut berpartisipasi. Membuat Cloud tambah kelelahan mengejar mereka berempat. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya tertawa melihat kejadian ini.

"Selamat," ucap Vincent yang sudah berada di samping Tifa. Entah kapan dia naik ke atas.

"Terima kasih Vince," balas Tifa. Matahari terbit kali ini terlihat indah dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Karena mulai hari ini, Tifa akan memulai hari yang baru.

_Aku senang, karena pada akhirnya, kau mau membuka hati yang terkunci ini dengan cintamu, Cloud..._


End file.
